The present invention relates to a repeater for relaying communication signals, more specifically to an integrated repeater and an integrated relay system for relaying various types of wireless/wired communication signals.
Recently, with the great development of electronics and telecommunication technologies, mobile communication terminals provide various functions, such as voice communication, internet access, video communication and the transmission of multimedia message. Also, as mobile communication terminals are propagating rapidly, most communications made between people are through mobile communication terminals, which have become a ubiquitous part of modern daily life.
Also, with the continuous development of mobile communication infrastructure, various kinds of mobile communication networks are currently provided, and even more advanced mobile communication networks are expected in the near future. The current mobile communication system includes a wideband CMDA (W-CDMA) system which is classified as a third generation mobile communication, and a mobile world interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) system, e.g., IEEE 802.16e, which allows the use of high-speed internet service while mobile. Also, a wireless LAN (WLAN) service, e.g., Wi-Fi enabling ultra high-speed internet within a certain distance from an installed access point by way of notebook computers and such is provided.
In order to realize these various kinds of communication networks, a multi-band and multi-mode terminal has been developed. The multi-band and multi-mode terminal can access all communication networks having multi-bandwidth or at least two communication networks having different connection methods. That is, the multi-band and multi-mode terminal is an integrated device in which all communication modems corresponding to each communication network are provided.
In today's environment, where various kinds of communication services and terminals are provided, efforts are being made to provide customers with the best quality of service in the telecommunication industry. The most representative effort is to minimize a shadow area at which a communication signal is not properly transmitted. Such a communication drop in the shadow area has been overcome by installing an additional base station or a repeater therein. However, a base station has unbelievably high installation costs and is difficult to install in narrow places such as the underground and parking lots of a building. For this reason, repeaters are generally installed to provide better communication service in the shadow area.
However, as communication services are diversifying and a repeater is installed separately for each communication service, installation costs increase and damages the building appearance by the indiscriminate installation of the repeater.